Conventionally, there is known a vehicle device operating in cooperation with a mobile communication terminal. For example, patent literature 1 describes a terminal device that displays an image received via a mobile communication terminal.
Recently, there is provided a Point of Interest (POI) retrieval service (hereinafter referred to simply as a retrieval service) that allows a networked server to store various types of information, such as facilities, and retrieve information corresponding to keywords entered by a user.
Generally, many retrieval services require a user to enter a keyword in order to retrieve user-requested information.
From a safety viewpoint, however, it is unfavorable for a user to watch a screen on a mobile communication terminal or a vehicle device operating in cooperation with the mobile communication terminal in order to enter a keyword while the user is driving a vehicle, for example. On the other hand, unexceptionally inhibiting the use of retrieval service during the travel may excessively limit the convenience.